


sick and twisted imagination (you're wasting your tongue)

by keophobic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, i'm just projecting my trauma onto my comfort characters, kind of, not really - Freeform, there's no plot lol, vent - Freeform, yeah this is pretty dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keophobic/pseuds/keophobic
Summary: the world is cruel. this is a fact known to all, especially peter parker.because if the glossy dead eyes, messy room, barely faded scars, prominent ribs, and eye bags like shadowed bruises weren't enough to tell that he had been a victim to the world since he was born, then i don't know what is.well, apart from maybe the hidden letter in his drawer.orpeter parker is a young (sixteen year old) boy who can barely make it through each day, let alone make it to eighteen. that is, until tony stark interferes with his plans, in that stark way of pretending to be casual but secretly caring a little too much.basically, peter is struggling, and irondad steps in. i don't know, i suck at this.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	sick and twisted imagination (you're wasting your tongue)

**Author's Note:**

> put me through hell again, i miss the fire
> 
> -
> 
> chapter one: peter is sick of his parker luck. 
> 
> trigger warning for pretty much all of the tags? - self-harm, suicidal thoughts, eating disorders, sexual assault

it was a monday.

because of course it was. it seemed everyday was a monday for peter parker.

he sighed, walking home from school, back to his aunt's apartment.

a low rumble of thunder erupted from the grey clouds above and, without warning, it began to pour with rain.

usually, when the clouds cried, peter would dance in the tears.

he doesn't know when he stopped. but he did, and the thought simply made him cry even more. because the old, positive, happy-ball-of-sunshine peter parker was gone. well, to others, he still plastered on a smile and did his best to seem happy.

behind his mask, though, someone had ripped out everything that made him peter and replaced it with cobwebs. that someone was probably him, he thought distantly with numbing fingertips.

no one was out. it was rainy and gloomy, yes, but usually there were at least _some_ people out, even if they had only been accidentally caught in the downpour. but today there was nobody. no one to share the heavy misery that had already settled in peter's bones, underneath the thin clothes weighed down with rain.

nobody knew the secrets he hid under his sleeves, and nobody cared enough to ask. they were asking all the wrong questions, like _what was the algebra homework_ , and _when are you going to get a job_ , and _is it true you intern for tony stark?_ not _why are you so underweight_ , and _why do you wear jumpers in this weather_ , and _do you look like you haven't slept in weeks because you're planning suicide or do you just have insomnia?_

and never, ever _why do you sometimes come to school with a limp_ , or _those bruises don't look like patrol wounds they look like sexual assault wounds_ , and never _are you okay?_

either way, peter knows he's insignificant.

the wires and worms in his brain all scream loud enough to remind him of that every single day.

he keeps walking through the rain, and still, nobody notices his tears.


End file.
